


love lifts us up where we belong

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Even More Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Massages, OT3, Pampering, Schmoop, amazing boyfriends, cuteness, light banter, well a tiny tiny bit of angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Something's up with Valtteri and it's on Kimi and Seb to kiss it better.





	love lifts us up where we belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Hello! :)  
> This little fic is for CustardCreamies who requested plot and pairing. I hope you like how it turned out! <3  
> And I hope everyone who happens to end up here enjoys reading this too. Prepare for all the fluffz!  
> Happy reading,  
> Sam x  
> p.s. i'd love you forever if you'd leave me a comment here or on my tumblr [@lewizhamilton](https://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com) especially bc this is my first time posting an ot3 fic! :)

Valtteri closed the door forcefully behind himself and threw his jacket at the coat hanger where it uselessly slid to the ground. “I’m home!”, he yelled in the direction of the living room and trudged into the kitchen. He could smell food and he was hungry enough that he’d even eat it if Seb had made it. 

Hoping that his boyfriends wouldn’t be too pissed that he was late for their date, he looked through the pots on the stove and found Spaghetti Carbonara. Well, that was at least the only thing Seb could actually cook, he was lucky. Fishing a spoon and a fork out of the cupboards he started to eat out of the pots while he was reheating the food. 

“You know, we have actual plates”, informed him the voice of the cook of his dinner. With his mouth full of Spaghetti, Valtteri turned around guiltily. He swallowed and shrugged. “Sorry, I’m just... hungry.” 

“Well, you’re late. What was up, sugar cube?” Seb sauntered over to their breakfast bar, sitting down on one of the bar stools and smiling up to Valtteri, who didn’t even look at Seb. 

“I know”, Valtteri said tightly. “I’m sorry.” 

Seb coked his head and observed Valtteris motions as he stirred the pasta aggressively and stared into it as if it had personally offended him. Knowing that Valtteri was usually reliable and affectionate with them, he could basically feel that something was wrong. Instead of trying to talk to Valtteri again, he stood up and left the room, joining Kimi in the living room again. 

“Val’s home”, he informed Kimi who was currently reading a motorcycle magazine. “Hmmm”, made the Finn and didn’t react. 

“I said”, Seb repeated with emphasis, “Valtteri is home.” 

Finally looking up, Kimi asked: “Why didn’t I get a welcoming kiss then?” Suspiciously looking around as if he expected Valtteri to jump onto him any second – that was more Seb’s style – he waited for an explanation. 

Seb just looked back. “I didn’t get one either.” 

Frowning, Kimi put his magazine away. “Is he alright? Wait, wasn’t today the conference thing?” 

“I think so? He didn’t talk to me...” Seb bit his lip. “That’s why I came back. I think he’s had a bad day.” 

With a moan Kimi got up. “Ugh, poor cupcake. Let’s see what we can do about it then. I guess he’s pouting in the kitchen?” 

Seb immediately followed Kimi and nodded. “He’s trying to kill the poor Carbonara.”

“Well,” Kimi answered with a fond grin, “if it were anything else than your signature dish he’d be absolutely right about trying to kill it.” 

With an exaggerated gasp, Seb jabbed his finger between Kimi’s ribs but Kimi managed to catch his hand before he could start to tickle him. Kimi shushed Seb quickly when he started to giggle and they sneaked into the kitchen where Valtteri had actually put his food into a bowl and was sitting at the kitchen table now, sulking into a glass of orange juice. 

In perfect synchrony, Kimi and Seb slid onto the chairs next to Valtteri and while Seb put one arm around Valtteri’s waist, Kimi hugged Valtteri around his shoulders. 

“Hey, grumpy!”, Kimi said lightly and glanced down at the slightly mistreated spaghetti carbonara. “It’s my job to be the moody one.” 

Valtteri didn’t reply and just continued to eat his food. 

“You know, we won’t go away ‘cause we love you, sugar cube.” Seb poked Valtteri slightly in the ribs – it was his favourite method to get a squeak out of his Finns. Valtteri just pushed his arm away though and got up to put his now empty plate into the dishwasher. 

Sighing, Seb looked at Kimi for help who asked calmly: “Val, what’s wrong? You can talk to us.” 

Valtteri just shrugged. “I didn’t mean to be late. I didn’t mean to stand you up... I know we had planned for a cuddly evening...” Crossing his arms, he leaned against the counter and looked at his boyfriends. “I’m sorry I’m being such a bitch about this but-“ 

“But I think you need that cuddle evening now even more”, Seb finished the sentence for him. Kimi nodded and stood up, determinately pulling Valtteri to the living room. He was secretly glad that Valtteri didn’t try to object when they pressed him down into the soft cushions and Seb crawled next to him. “See, we’ll hug it away. Whatever made you sad.” 

Cuddling into Valtteri’s left side, Seb pressed soft kisses to Val’s forehead and along his cheekbone. Kimi sat down on the other side, one leg placed over Valtteri’s lap so he could conveniently kick Seb if necessary and embraced Val closer. 

“It was just the damn meeting”, Valtteri finally spilled when Kimi and Seb had been holding him for a few minutes. “They were criticising me and telling me that if I didn’t up the ante they weren’t sure if they’d made the right decision with... me. I know they just say it to rile me up! But they kept me there the entire day, scheduled the meeting super late on purpose and then I’m late for our dinner! Which was the only thing I’d been waiting for the entire day and I just... fucked it up.” Valtteri pushed his face into Kimi’s shoulder and snuffled a bit.

“You didn’t fuck up, sugar cube!” Seb started to rub Valtteri’s neck in slow circles. “It’s okay. New team, new everything, that can get overwhelming.” 

“And we’re always waiting for you, cupcake.” Kimi put one finger under Valtteri’s chin and slowly raised it, until he could look into the blue eyes. “We love you.” 

“I love you too”, mumbled Valtteri before he kissed Kimi deeply, feeling Seb’s warm against his side and his hands on his torso. 

When Kimi released Val, Seb immediately snuggled closer so he could kiss Valtteri too, both of them hugged close against Kimi’s chest. They stayed like this for a few long minutes, a ball of limbs, touching everywhere. It was Valtteri’s favourite thing in the world to know he was loved and that he wasn’t alone, when he could feel his boyfriends so close. 

“Love you”, whispered Seb when Valtteri seemed to have calmed down a bit. “Do you want a hot chocolate?” 

Valtteri nodded hesitantly and looked at Seb from under his lashes which made him laugh. “Look at you, you little innocent marshmallow. Don’t start anything without me until I’m back, boys!” With a wink in Kimi’s direction, Seb disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Valtteri and Kimi alone on the couch. 

“It’s cold without him”, Kimi complained immediately and tried to pull Valtteri on top of him which ended in a little tug-of-war since Kimi was still wrapped around Val. 

With a protesting noise Valtteri managed to hold Kimi in place. “Well then you’ll have to keep me warm for now!” Kimi sighed as if this was a burden and turned a bit so he could reach Valtteri’s shoulders and his upper back. He started to massage the knots out of there, only stopping when he realised that Valtteri’s shirt was in the way. 

“Take that off.”

Valtteri complied immediately and sighed when Kimi’s warm hands touched his bare skin. It didn’t take long until Seb came back, a steaming cup and a fruit bowl in his hands. “Didn’t I say you’re supposed to wait for me?” Mockingly stern, he pushed the cup into Valtteri’s hands and placed the bowl with cherries and different berries in front of his boyfriends. Confronted with two pairs of big, blue eyes, he climbed back onto the couch. 

“Well, at least let me join in now.” It took only a glance at Kimi until they had decided to turn Valtteri even more, so that he was sitting in between Kimi’s legs, his back leaned against Kimi’s broad chest and Seb straddling his lap. 

While Kimi continued to massage Valtteri, scattering kisses all over his neck and shoulders, Seb took advantage of Valtteri’s half-naked body and kissed and caressed every inch of it until he was making out with Valtteri. 

Silently thanking Kimi’s need for warmth when he wanted to be comfortable that had prompted him to light the fireplace earlier, Seb pulled his own shirt over his head when he finally broke the kiss. His eyes met Kimi’s over Valtteri’s shoulder; Kimi’s breathing had that deep and urgent way that told him that he was heavily turned on. 

Valtteri turned around to look at Kimi too, earning a kiss for his troubles and managing to open the button-down Kimi was wearing without letting go of him. Only when Seb didn’t manage to open Valtteri’s trouser he looked back to Seb. “You’re an idiot”, Valtteri stated fondly. 

“I agree on that!”, Kimi added immediately. 

Seb snorted. “You’re not the one getting pampered here, so shut up.” 

With a glint in his eyes Kimi leaned forward and licked his reddened lips. “Make me.” 

He didn’t have to say it twice and Seb was kissing him passionately, Valtteri sandwiched between them. And it was in that moment that Valtteri smiled an honest, happy smile for the first time that day. He leaned back, enjoying the show in front of him; feeling Kimi’s urgent movements against him and Seb’s fingers that were still searching for his zipper. 

“I love you both”, he said quietly, just a little bit louder than the moan Seb made in that moment. Kimi and Seb immediately focused back on him. 

“Love you too, sugar cube, so much!” Seb had now managed to open Valtteri’s pants and was trying to open Kimis, who caught his hand softly. “I love both of you too, but could we move this to the bedroom? I really don’t fancy falling off the sofa again.” 

Valtteri and Seb looked at each other, silent for a heartbeat before they dissolved into giggles. 

“Hey!” Kimi stared at them indignantly. “You two always land on top of me when we fall off of things!” 

That made them laugh even more and it didn’t take long before Kimi couldn’t hold his miffed expression anymore and chuckled too.

“Sorry for killing the mood”, Seb finally gasped. “But you’re just too adorable to be true, Kimi.” 

“Hmpf!” 

Valtteri used the moment to grab his hot chocolate and slurp half of it down before giving the rest to Kimi. “Here, drink this, you’ll need the strength... considering the mood Seb is in right now.” 

He was grinning broadly and Kimi’s heart made a little salto at the thought that this was because of Seb and him. They had successfully fought Valtteri’s bad day and his grumpy mood and had their smiling happy little cupcake back – and there was nothing better than laughing curled up with his boyfriends before moving their evening to the bed. 

_#epilogue_  
“Valtteri! Get out of bed, you lazy fart.” Seb pushed and pulled at the warm body that was laying on top of him to no avail. “Or let me get up at least! I need to pee!” 

“Yesterday you were all ‘sugar cube’ and nice and now you’re kicking me in the shins”, mumbled Valtteri, rolling off of Seb and right into Kimi, who had spooned them. 

“Ouch!”, made Kimi immediately and clawed the blanket closer, knowing that when Seb had kicked his legs free he would let in way too much of the cool morning air. “We also talked about falling on top of me yesterday!” 

Valtteri didn’t even react anymore. “Hmmmm.” 

“Fascinating”, commented Seb, getting out of bed and looking down at his lovers. “We’ve been together for so long and I’m still surprised at how fast he can fall asleep.” 

“Oh, go and make breakfast, you dork.” Kimi grabbed a pair of underwear that for some reason was lying next to his pillow and threw it at Seb across the room. It uselessly landed at his feet, making him cackle. “Aye, aye Captain!” 

Kimi stared at Seb’s ass when he strode through the room and waited until he had disappeared in the bathroom before making use of Seb’s poking-technique to get Valtteri off him. 

“Ey!”, squeaked Val, opening one eye accusingly. 

“Sorry, cupcake, you got pampered yesterday, we can’t have a lie in today.” Kimi scratched Valtteri’s neck in a soothing gesture but only managed to make Val purr until he closed his eye again.  
“No, hey, wake up!” 

Seb chose that moment to stick his head back into the bedroom. “Are you two coming? I’m turning on the shower now!” 

Of course that announcement worked wonders and Valtteri finally crawled out of bed. “Obviously”, mumbled Kimi and followed him into the bathroom, enjoying the view on his ass on the way. “That’s what makes him move.”

“What did you say?” Valtteri turned around and Seb looked interested as well. 

Kimi just rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Seb and Valtteri’s waists. “Only that I love you two, of course.” 

~Fin~


End file.
